


In Which There Is A Journey, And Also A Slight Love Letter To Pastries

by mossnrocks



Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [2]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Almost forgot that, Am I still projecting onto Enola?, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has no concept of time or self, Enola and I agree that 'Tewks' is the closest thing we're going to get to a good nickname, Enola is hopefully not ooc, Enola would identify as queer because euch specific labels, For my health, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-noncomforming Enola, Genderqueer Enola, He looked so much better with it, Honestly this is shorter than I expected, How Do I Tag, I have decided to headcanon him as a himbo, I hope, I'm having too much fun with these tags, Maybe - Freeform, No beta we die by getting thrown off the train, No romance bc they just met, Nonbinary Enola, Oh and also pastries, Other, Tewks is ace and I stand by that, Tewks is here bc he is lonely and attaches easily, Tewksbury keeps his long hair bc honestly, Tewksbury might have be ooc sorry, This could be considered a part 2 to my last oneshot, and this is my fanfic, but also longer than literally all of my other fics, but its up to you if you want to read that first, but that will not stop them, hints for a 3rd???, i keep adding tags bc im addicted, pretty canon compliant, so my rules, well i guess that's how the pastry crumbles, yes - Freeform, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: A sequel to my last Enola Oneshot.In the movie, we don't really get to see that whole journey to London. Personally, I would hope that there were more heart-to-hearts and friendship activities, because otherwise, well, then there's nothing there. Why would Enola care about him otherwise?So this is about part of the journey, and also has some hopefully high-quality banter between the two because of course we need more of that.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksburg, Platonic Enola & Tewksbury
Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	In Which There Is A Journey, And Also A Slight Love Letter To Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> My most successful fic thus far is my last Enola Holmes Fic, and bc I'm hungry for validation, I'm writing this. Also, I wanted to write a world where Tewksbury's hair survives because honestly he looked so much better with it longer and YES I will champion this cause forever. Enjoy the fic, I tried my very best, which is hopefully enough.

Enola Holmes was very aware of their limitations, their proficiencies, and other such things about themself. To know one's self is the ultimate goal, or so Enola's mother always said. These things were simply part of their life. 

Viscount Tewksbury did not know his limits. He knew his plants, sure, but was that really enough to get by in London? 

For they were both going to London. Enola was searching for their mother, and perhaps a few other things, but the Viscount had not indulged why he was traveling to the city. Enola could make a few well-educated guesses. 

1\. Tewksbury had read books. He was going there because it was a romantic sort of idea, the sort that appealed to many. Who wouldn't want to run away to London, become one of the masses, and live a charmed little life? (Enola ruled this one the most likely, as Tewksbury seemed the type.) 

2\. The convenience of London. It was big. It was crowded. No one notices anyone on the streets in London, not if you're dressed rattily enough. One could easily hide there, among the famed filth. (This seemed almost as likely as the last, for it was logical, and it could also play into one's fantasies.) 

3\. Tewksbury(Goodness, Enola was already tiring of thinking the name out, they really should stick to a nickname.) had not thought it through. At all. He'd run away with no plan, no ideas, only his suit and a mop of what Enola would _like_ to call truly unfortunate hair, but really is a tad jealous of. Their own long locks had always been something more akin to a bog witch's than anything else, and they _perhaps_ still harbor such jealousies in their heart. But that isn't important. 

In the end, they're both going to London. In the end, they're going to get there. 

* * *

"So," Tewksbury says as they both stare longingly into the shop window. There are so many pastries laid out in a way that draws the eye in, tricks it into following spirals and patterns, and then finally coming to rest at the exact place it should. The price. "Do _you_ have money?"

"Do you?" Enola asks back. They're eyeing a cruller that has particularly sharp edges and looks wonderful. Their stomach grumbles. 

"No." He says sadly, staring at the price tag. He would steal one. The idea is romantic in his mind's eye, where the world is cast in a glass with a rose's tint, where he and Enola walk in and sneakily snatch pastries, then run out with some older adult chasing them, waving a rolling pin. He smiles at it but is brought out of his reverie by a sharp elbow to the gut. 

"Don't doze off now, Tewks. I have money." 

He chooses not to comment on the subpar nickname and only floats in after them, accepting the fact that these are strange times, in which a person outside of gender itself has offered to buy him a donut. Oh, and he's run away from home after nearly being killed by a falling tree branch. But that's really a small thing, and hopefully, it will fade into a funny story to tell at gardening parties after he's established himself in London. 

He and Enola enjoy their pastries on a bridge, their legs swinging. It seemed even Enola had to give in to the romantic ideas occasionally. 

* * *

He regrets Enola's romanticism when they hold the knife aloft. They've sharpened it, and Tewksbury also regrets _not_ noticing his traveling companion's knife, and also that they were sharpening it. Really! How did he miss that? 

"We should cut it." They're saying. "It will make you less recognizable." 

"Like hell!" He manages to exclaim. "Enola, I'd rather you stab me than cut my hair." 

"You say that like you're sure I _wouldn't_ stab you otherwise." 

"Well, I should hope not! Aren't we at the very least friends? Friends don't stab each other!" 

Enola was giving him a funny look that he did not want to decipher.

"Are you sure about that last bit?"

"Please don't tell me one of your friends has stabbed you. Or that you've stabbed one of your friends. If you're going to kill me, do it now."

"I'm not." Tewksbury tries not to make the relief obvious. "I was just asking, goodness. But how are you going to disguise yourself without cutting your hair?" 

He doesn't know, not yet. Enola has this all thought out, with their money and their train tickets and their-- well, just _brain_ , in the end. They've thought about this more thoroughly than he has, at least. And he spent _ages_ deciding where to go. And how he'd get out. Well. He didn't really think about the possibility of getting caught, not really. 

"Where've you gone, Tewks? Off in your head?"

He tries to scoff. 

"As if you haven't done it before?"

"True, but I'm more discreet about it. Say! I have an idea for your disguise." 

Tewksbury feels he should have perhaps protested more at the idea, scoffed at it, maybe scuffed his boots on it? _Spat_ on it, at least. But in the end, he finds himself agreeing to it. When they get to London, they'll separate. Until then, they have a plan. An Enola plan. He perhaps should not trust that name as quickly as he has, but that doesn't stop him from following their lead. Who is he to deny such charisma, after all? 


End file.
